


Consequences Of Magic

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A discovery by Sam completely derails Y/n and Dean’s relationship.





	Consequences Of Magic

“Y/n! Come on, dude. We need to go. Like now!”

Y/n scrambled off the bed and pushed the things back into the little bag, hiding them in a tear in the mattress.

He made his way to the door and swung it open, seeing the younger Winchester stood there.

“Hey, Sam. Sorry about that”.

Sam rolled his eyes, Dean showing up at that moment.

“Come on, y/n. Time to go on the hunt".

Dean stepped forward, pulling y/n against his chest, his arms wrapped around the man’s waist.

“And I was thinking, maybe we-you know-do that thing?”

Y/n stared at Dean confused for a second, before it clicked, smiling and biting his lip in anticipation.

“Gross”, they heard Sam comment, not comfortable with his brother, Dean Winchester, the guy who bottles up all of his emotions, showing off his cringey, cute, lovey dovey shit.

Y/n chuckled, kissing Dean, before grabbing his bag and making his way to the garage, getting into the backseat, Sam lingering behind for whatever reason, taking a while longer to get into the car.

“So, Sammy. Want me to hook you up? The girl from the last hunt texted me. Wanted to see if you’re single”.

Sam rolled his eyes, tired of y/n constantly trying to get him with women.

“I don’t like Natalie. I mean, I met her once. I’m not Dean”.

“Hey! I haven’t done that for years now. I’ve changed”, he snapped, glancing into the mirror to check that y/n wasn’t going to be offended.

Y/n saw the look Dean gave him, smiling and leaning forward.

“I know you love me, Dean. No need to be worried about it”, he stated, kissing his boyfriend on the temple, lingering for a few seconds, breathing in the smell of leather, whiskey and pie.

Dean smiled, driving as he turned up the music.

The hunt didn’t take long at all, the demon fairly oblivious. Most likely recently turned.

They killed it and burnt the body, making their way back to the motel.

“Hey, y/n. We need to talk”.

Y/n turned to Sam, curious as to what he needed.

“Go ahead, Sam”, he replied, taking off his jacket as he made his way to his duffel, rummaging and searching for some clothes.

“What the hell is this?”

He looked up, seeing Sam holding the witch’s pouch, Dean looking at it in confusion.

“Where the hell did you get that?” the older Winchester asked.

“You wanna tell him, y/n?”

Y/n’s eyes flickered between Sam and Dean, not sure how to explain this. 

No one was meant to know.

“I-I-uh…”

The brothers just stared at him, Sam in anger, Dean in hurt and betrayal.

“Y-you’re a w-witch?”

Dean didn’t want to hear the answer. 

The man he loved couldn’t be a witch. 

It was impossible. 

He’d known y/n for years. 

There was no way.

“What! No. I just-it’s just that one. I swear. I bought it”, he answered, hoping they wouldn’t kill him.

“What the hell does it do? Have you been trying to-what? Kill us?” Sam asked.

Y/n’s eyes widened, not believing they’d think this.

“No! It’s for something else”, he muttered, hoping he wouldn’t have to reveal this. 

He couldn’t lose Dean. 

Not like this.

“What the fuck is it for then”, Dean growled, stepping forward and pushing y/n against the wall.

“I-I put a spell on you”, he choked out, tears running down his face.

“What! Why?”

“After the demon thing-you-you stopped talking to me. So I-I went to a witch and got a love spell. That’s all it was. It wasn’t hurting you at all. I promise”, he revealed.

Dean looked at y/n with disgust.

“So all this time, I’ve never loved you? It was all just the spell?”

“What? No! Cos, yo-you loved me. Before the Mark. It just helped you realize it again”.

Dean attempted to get his head around what y/n was saying, Sam understanding his reasoning.

Dean had completely shut out y/n after he was cured of being a demon. 

Sam saw how broken up y/n was over it. 

So he wasn’t all that surprised that y/n would do something so desperate.

“Get out”.

Sam looked at his brother, his eyes closed, his fists clenched.

“Please don’t do this, Dean. I-I know I shouldn’t have done it. But I-I needed you to be mine again”, y/n sobbed out, pleading to the man he couldn’t live without.

“I was never yours. It was all fake. I spent years with you and it was all a lie. Get the fuck out”.

“Dean, maybe we should th-”

“No, Sammy! No one’s doing anything. Except y/n, who’s gonna walk out and never show up again. Cos I swear, if I see you even once, human or not, I won’t hesitate to put a bullet through your head”.

The words cut through y/n’s heart. 

He knew he shouldn’t have relied on a spell to get Dean’s love back. But he never thought he’d have his life threatened by the man.

Y/n grabbed his bag, running out into the night, not knowing where to go, sobbing as his body trembled in pain, his heart broken.

He’d made the most selfish decision. And for that, he’d lose the only family he had.

“Dean, you can’t make him leave. He needs us”.

Sam tried to reason with his brother, but Dean wasn’t going to budge. 

He felt completely betrayed by y/n. 

He knew he had distanced himself. But using a spell on him? 

He could never forgive this.

Months had passed, but Dean just couldn’t get y/n out of his head. 

He thought once they burnt the pouch, everything would go. 

But instead, there was a hole in his heart. 

A missing piece. 

He had no idea why. No idea why he’d miss the man who made him fall in love using a spell.

No idea, until they realized, the spell wasn’t real. 

The witch was a human, taking advantage of desperate people and giving away fake spells. Anything for some money.

As soon as Dean realized this, that his love had been real, he had always loved y/n, he tried to look for him. 

Tried for years, but they never found a lead.

They never would either. 

Y/n had ended it all the day he lost his family. The day he realized he was never truly loved and never would be. 

The day he thought the only way he could get people to love him, was through magic.

That thought broke him completely, y/n deciding it wasn’t worth it anymore.

So he left the world, not knowing the love of his life would realize just how much he needed y/n. 

Not knowing Dean would cry for the rest of his life, praying over and over that he could finally find the man who would make him whole. 

The man who would heal the tear in his heart.

The man he should’ve never given up. 


End file.
